November 15th
by chocolate101
Summary: James has a sudden spark of interest in Snape. It's innocent enough, but will it stay innocent? Or will it ruin more than what it's worth. OC/Severus James/Lily James/Severus  Suspense meaning i will leave cliffhangers
1. Chapter 1

**November 15****th**

James and Sirius, freshly graduated from Hogwarts just 5 months prior, were surprised to find their school nemesis coming out of a flower shop, a bouquet of white roses in hand.

"Who would've thought the great _snivellus_ would be found parading around a flower shop?" Sirius jabbed a snickering James in the side.

"_Girlfriend _Snape? Do I feel bad fo her!"

"Poor thing must've been bewitched!" Sirius exclaimed,"Tell us, what potion did you use?" Laughing to hard to stand, he hooked an arm around James shoulders to keep himself upright.

When James noticed Snapes hand digging around in his pocket, he immediately went for his wand. Grabbing hold of it, he was about to cast a hexing spell when Snapes hand appeared holding a small silver item.

Snape held a pocket watch in his hand. He checked the time and then returned it to his pocket. "If you will excuse me, I have matters to at-"

"Who are the flowers for Snape, _hmmm?_ We're just _so_ curious!" Sirius stepped in front of Snape, blocking his way.

Snape opened his mouth, but just at the moment a lady called out his name.

"Severus!" James and Sirius averted their eyes from Snape to witness a young woman hurriedly walking towards them. Snape turned around just in time to be forced into a bone-crushing hug. When she finally released him, he tried to catch his breath as she fixed her hair. Her gray eyes shined and glistened in contrast with her magnificently pale blonde-almost-white hair. Her pink lips drawn up at the edges to create a truly breathtaking smile that illuminated her face.

_-is that?_

"I have splendid news!" She exclaimed.

"I take it you got the ring."

"Yes! Yes! _Yes!_ It's absolutely _gorgeous_, don't you think?" She held her hand up her hand up for everyone to see.

There embedded on her right ring finger was a dark green oval surrounded by miniature diamonds forming a line across the silver band.

"It's wonderful, Narcissa." Snape smiled. At this Narcissa was just glowing.

Sirius and James were so quiet that the two Slyther-exSlytherins seemed to forget that they were even there. James gaped at the two. Was he really hearing what he thought he was? Or was this just someone's thought of some sort of sick joke?

"I want the wedding to be in March!" That brought James back to the harsh sense of reality.

An indignant squawk reminded Narcissa and Severus that there were still two other people present. They both looked to Black and Potter.

"Oh, that's right." Snape took the silver watch out of his pocket and once again checked the time. Upon seeing the watch Narcissa darted her eyes to his other hand, confirming that he was, in fact, holding a bundle of white roses. Her delightful mood dimmed down, leaving her with a sad smile and an understanding look in her eyes.

James was quite confused with her reaction.

"We can talk about this another day, tell her I said hi, and I apologize that Lucious and I couldn't come." Snape was silent for a moment and then nodded. Then she left as swiftly as she came. With Narcissa gone Severus began to walk down the road.

"Soooo, was that what I think it was?" Sirius broke the silence. James swallowed before responding.

"Snape and Narcissa getting engaged?"

"No, I think meant Malfoy." James let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

They were silent again.

"So… Snape is meeting with a girl. Do you wanna follow?" Sirius turned to ask James, but he was already running.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 15****th**

_Shit that hurt!_

Sirius gently prodded his nose, wincing when his fingers came back with blood. Glaring, he looked up at James. The man was stock still, staring intently at something off to the far right.

"Well shit, James, what the hell was that for!" Sirius squeezed his nose as he got off the ground.

"Hmmm…?" James turned around and came face to face with Sirius's fist. He stared at it for a few seconds before recognizing what it was. "Mate! What the hell!"

"Exactly my point!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands to the sky.

"…Um." They both stared at each other.

"Right. Well… either I'm hallucinating or some really hot brunette is actually _**kissing**_ Snape!"

….Sirius had never seen James turn so fast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~y5ut7yoylu;o[p]ojgfdukoyjfkutkuyg,yutli7tiu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes widened as James watched some brunette combed her fingers through Snapes black locks, pulling his head forward slightly, melding their lipsto one another. James didn't even realize his feet were moving until Snape was staring him in the face. Slightly shocked, he stared down at his feet in amazement before looking behind himself at their eyes met and instantly launched into conversation.

'_Why the hell am I over here?'_

'_Don't ask me! It was your dumbass that walked over there!' _Sirius face was set in a tight scowl.

'_Hey, don't yell at me! It was a simple question!'_

'_Oh shut the fuck up, James! I already know you're going to blame this all on me, you're just stalling!'_

James stared at Sirius his face clearly conveying his emotions for the world to see '_**What the fuck'**_. James and Sirius's …'conservation' was disrupted by a small feminine cough. He turned towards the noise. It was a girl. She had a small, if not shy, smile on her face and was looking direc- no, that's not true. It may have looked at him, but in reality her eyes were unfocused and a bit skyward.

She tilted her head to the side, her form practically screaming 'cuteness' and 'innocence'.

"Hello?"

James felt bile rise in his throat. He didn't know why, and really didn't care, but for some reason he felt this deep hatred of her coming from the pit of his belly. It was a gut instinct. His face contorted a little as he grabbed his stomach.

"Hello?" Her soft angelic voice struck his ears and he focused his eyes on hers. Of course, that's when he notices the strange problem she had earlier. Her eyes, while a deep brown, where somewhat cloudy like a shade of gray was hovering. That's when it clicked.

"Are you blind?"

And everything went black.


End file.
